La pureté de l'amour
by jane9699
Summary: Peter et Gwen étaient un de ces couples qui s'aiment passionnément, et qui se retrouvent malgré les difficultés (Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy).


_Peter &Gwen ou la pureté de l'amour_

Peter regarda Gwen rejoindre ses parents et son frère pour une photo de famille. La jeune femme rayonnait en ce jour de remise des diplômes. Tous les lycéens quittaient en ce jour leur école pour débuter leur vie adulte. Une journée joyeuse avant un nouveau combat.

Observant sa petite amie avec une joie mêlée de crainte, il vit soudainement une souvenir...Un fantôme. Il ne devrait pas être là.Et pourtant il l'observait, l'air froid et dans ses yeux Peter pouvait lire ce que pensait le père de Gwen.

 _Tu m'avais promis, gamin._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Peter voyait cet homme. Depuis sa mort, dont il se sentirait éternellement responsable, il le voyait partout où il allait. La crainte de perdre Gwen dans une bataille ou par représailles le hantait. Toujours. Tout le temps.

Il ne pouvait même pas être à l'heure pour une remise de diplôme, comment pourrait t-il tenir sa promesse ?

Ses doutes le conduisirent à ce jour terrible, où il lui avait brisé le cœur et trahi sa confiance...Juste parce qu'il voulait tenir sa promesse au détriment de Gwen. Et désormais il la suivait dans ses déplacements. Ca pouvait paraître flippant et dans d'autres circonstances, ça l'aurait été.Mais pas dans le cas de Peter. Peter n'était pas un harceleur, il était juste amoureux.

Lui et Gwen s'étaient revus quelques semaines après leur rupture. Ils avaient très vite retrouvé leur alchimie habituelle, ris ensemble, s'étaient dévisagés...Jusqu'à ce que Gwen lui annonce ses chances d'intégrer une école anglaise, ce qui l'éloignerait définitivement de lui. Il avait senti tous ses espoirs se briser à ce moment et n'avait pas osé la contredire, tant elle semblait heureuse. Et puis après tout, ils avaient rompu,non?Leurs vies s'éloignaient à cause du rôle qu'il avait endossé.Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter, cela réduirait sa vie à néant.

Alors il avait malgré tout tenté de l'en empêcher avant son examen, racontant des inepties devant l'une des secrétaires et une Gwen aux yeux écarquillés. Gwen qui l'avait pris à part pour lui demander des comptes, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance. Elle avait obtenu la place.L'avait prévenu. Lui faisant comprendre qu'elle faisait ça pour eux deux.

 _And if i leave, it's not because i don't love ' you. Its actually because i do._

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Alors il avait gravé « I love you » sur le pont de la ville, en lettres d'or. Prise dans les embouteillages, elle avait vu message. Un immense et magnifique sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

S'il devait choisir entre son devoir et Gwen, alors il choisissait Gwen. Et l'Angleterre.

Mais avant il avait une dernière chose à régler.

Electro...Et Harry.

Le combat risquait d'être mortel. Il avait tenté d'éloigner Gwen du danger, sans succès. La détermination de la jeune femme lui avait non seulement permis de stopper Electro, mais il en avait été heurté. Elle était brillante. Et formidable. Elle avait tenté de faire de même avec Harry, et malgré l'étrange lueur qui avait traversé les yeux du jeune Osborn, cela n'avait pas suffi à stopper sa folie naissante. Il l'avait prise pour cible, parce qu'elle était ce que Peter chérissait le plus au monde. Et il avait réussi. Peter n'avait pas réussi à la rattraper. Encore une fois, il était responsable de la mort de quelqu'un.

La douleur qu'il avait ressenti avait été similaire à celle éprouvée à la mort de Ben. Et brisé, Peter s'était retiré de la partie. Pendant qu'Harry croupissait en prison, il laissait la ville être attaquée par les brutes en tout genre. Cinq mois sans Spiderman. Cinq mois de chaos et de souffrance. Et puis il avait parlé avec tante May. Dévastée elle aussi, elle lui avait confié avec un triste sourire que si elle triait les affaires de son mari, ce n'était pas pour oublier.C'était pour avancer. Peter était retourné dans sa chambre et il avait lancé l'enregistrement de Gwen...

 _We all think we are what makes life avalaible,it's that it doesn't last for_ _what matter to you, no matter have to promess me that you won't down to hope._

Alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant le petit garçon portant le même costume que lui, ce petit garçon qui croyait si bravement pouvoir sauver sa ville, il tentait de faire honneur à ces paroles.

Spiderman était de retour.


End file.
